


Nightmare

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Linkeduniverse AU stuff [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, We need a goddamn global tag, the discord server is the best, xDD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Just some good ol' Wild Angst with his insomniaWith Dad!Time coming alongBasically Wild has a summary and Time is there to comfort him.Based on the LinkedUniverse AU of Jojo on Tumblr :3





	Nightmare

Wild gasped for air as he suddenly woke up. The remnant of the nightmare he just had were already fading, nothing more than shadows and blurred images. He remembered blond hair, a face? A voice calling out to him, encouraging him.  
He sat cross-legged, passing a hand over his face in an effort to remember more.  
With a flash of lucidity, he figured out who it was. His father-He-

**He couldn’t remember his father’s face.**

His breath caught up in his throat, hands flying over his mouth to muffle the chocked sound that came out of him.  
A quick look around confirmed that everyone was still asleep and only Time, who was taking his watching turn, was awake.  
He hesitated a second but a spasm in his chest confirmed that going back to sleep was just out of the picture now.  
He got up and silently went to sit down next to the older man.  
Time glanced at him, eyebrows raised, but bless him, he didn’t say anything.  
Both stayed silent for a while, Wild trying desperately not to think about the realization he just had.  
“Nightmares?” asked the older man, an offer to talk if Wild wanted.  
The Hero hesitated a second, mouth opening then closing as he tried to find his words.  
“I-I think I dreamed about the past. And I realized I-“ he choked up, almost afraid that saying it would make it more real somehow.  
Time waited patiently.  
“I can’t remember my father’s face.” He murmured, so low, sounding almost afraid.  
Time looked at Wild, startled. He certainly hadn’t expected that. His heard clenched painfully when, once again, the extend of Wild’s amnesia hit him. He tried to imagine being unable to remember the Deku tree or the Kokiri Forest. He didn’t know if he would have been able to see it. Remembering time-travelling was awful, but at least he remembered.

  
He cringed on the inside, wondering why Twilight wasn’t there. He was much more suited for ….anything requiring feelings, than him.  
But he had to do something. He couldn’t really leave poor Wild distressed like that.  
Awkwardly, he put a hand around Wild’s shoulder, bringing the younger one into a one-armed hug but letting it loose enough so that Wild wouldn’t feel trapped.  
Wild all but melted against his shoulder, which prompted him to tighten his hold a bit while the younger hero who had gone through way too much in his life started crying for the family he couldn’t remember.  
Time learned a lot of things about Wild that night.  
He learned Wild could muffle his screams when waking up from nightmares so that he wouldn’t disturb anyone.  
He learned that Wild was incredibly touch-starved.  
He learned that the last hero of courage was a silent crier.  
After a while, a small voice broke the silence.

  
“Do you think…do you think he would be …be proud of me?”  
“I’m sure he would.” Answered Time immediately with no hesitation.  
He glanced at Wild to see red-rimmed eyes slowly shutting, exhausted after his emotional breakdown. “Y’know….I sorta hope my dad was like you. You’d be a good dad.” Were Wild last slurred world before he slumped on the older shoulder, peacefully asleep.  
Time just looked at the younger, stunned. Then he chuckled and brought the sleeping body back to his bag. Then he went back to the fire, his watch turn was almost done anyway.  
_A dad uh…_. He thoughts.  
He glanced at the fading stars, thinking of Malon. _What would you think?_  
He looked at all the sleeping bags, with all those heroes physically younger than him. He thoughts of Legend’s teasing about him “parenting” Twilight, Wild and Wind.  
A soft smile formed on his lips.  
_Kids eh, well what would you know, that doesn’t sound so bad anymore._

  
He stayed watchful until dawn came, and it was time to leave.  
He kept his revelations close to his heart, and hey, if he ruffled Wild’s hair as he passed by, no one commented on it.


End file.
